totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hunger Games!
Przygoda Totalnej Porażki ''' '''Odcinek 12 Chris wraz z Kunegundą odpoczywa sobie w pokoju hotelowym. Kunegunda jeszcze śpi i mocno przytula poduszkę na kształt Chris'a. Kunegunda: Chris, Chris.. Mrau! :* Chris: Wszyscy mnie kochają. b) Kamerzysta: Jesteśmy na wizji! Chris: Jestem w samych bokserkach! Chwila! Kamerzysta: Nie mamy czasu, zaraz Kundzia się obudzi. Chris: W takim razie wszyscy będą podziwiać moją muskulaturę. b) Kamerzysta: Taaaa, no jasne.. Kunegunda spadła z łóżka. Na szczęście, nie obudziła się. Tylko ziemia się zatrzęsła. xD Chris: Te środki usypiające są bardzo dobre. Nieważne. W poprzednim odcinku Przygody Totalnej Porażki! Kunegunda zaczęła chrapać. Kamerzysta: Pośpiesz się! Chris: Przecież smacznie śpi... Kundzia otworzyła oczy i przeciągnęła się. Kamerzysta: Padnij! Kamerzysta i Chris schowali się do szafy. Kunegunda: Chriiis? Gdzie jesteś, słodziutki? <3 Wstała i zaczęła szukać Chris'a. Kamerzysta: Mówiłem! Chris: A co? Może miałem jej dać dawkę dla słonia?! Kamerzysta: Może trzeba było! Kunegunda, słysząc rozmowy podeszła do szafy. Otworzyła ją i wypadli z niej Chris oraz Kamerzysta. Kunegunda: 'Hihi! Przyprowadziłeś kolegę, doskonale. <3 ''Kundzia wyłączyła kamerę. Muzyka: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSnkWzZ7ZAA&feature=g-vrec ' Pole namiotowe Po ostatnich połowach Brendon'a i Ricardo, obozowicze mieli szansę na skonsumowanie dobrego posiłku. Ku uciesze wszystkich, Brendon znał się na rybach. '' '''Kimmy:' Pyszne śniadanko. <3 JoJo: JoJo nie lubi ryb. :< Ale trawa też jest dobra! Zaczęła wpierniczać trawę. ^^ Brendon: Dzięks, ziomki. b) W czasie, kiedy wszyscy zachwycali się potrawą Brendon'a, Misty stała gdzieś na uboczu i gadała przez coś w rodzaju walkie-talkie z jakimś mężczyzną. Mężczyzna: '''Masz to załatwić, słyszysz? Już prawie go mamy. Nie spiernicz tego. '''Misty: Spokojnie, jeszcze trochę tu posiedzę. Mam już parę informacji na jego temat. Mężczyzna: Tylko nie daj się złapać! Wierzymy w ciebie! Misty: Możecie na mnie liczyć. Na pewno znajdę coś więcej i go pogrążę. Mężczyzna: Bez odbioru. Rozłączył się. Misty westchnęła i wróciła do reszty. W tym czasie... Chris: Witam, witam! Mam nadzieję, że już zjedliście śniadanko? Więc pora na wyzwanko. JoJo: Jaki poeta. <3 Misty szybko zjadła swoją porcję i razem z resztą udała się na plac główny. '' Plac główny 150px ''Chris czekał na zawodników niedaleko ogromnej szopy z której właśnie wyszła Kunegunda. Kunegunda: Wszystkie niespodzianki gotowe, kotku. <3 Chris: Świetnie! Ale będzie zabawa! Zaciera ręce. Po chwili pojawili się ociężali uczestnicy. Junior: '''Uuu, ale się najadłem, men. '''Kimmy: Te rybki były świetne, Brendon. <3 Brendon: Spoko, Em. Wszystko dla ciebie. <3 Kimmy: Mrrr. :* Misty: '' Serio on jest takim idiotą czy tylko udaje? '''Chris:' Cieszę się, że jesteście w dobrych nastrojach. No i co najważniejsze, najedzeni. Wszyscy: Cieszysz się? O.o Chris: Oczywiście. <3 Austin: Chris, dobrze się czujesz? Chris: 'Jasne, lubię patrzeć jak człowiekowi odechciewa się wszystkiego. ''Grupowe westchnienie. '''Misty: Do rzeczy, Chris. Chris: Cóż, ostatnio narzekaliście, że zadania nie są niebezpieczne! Czas to zmienić! Lucy: Wcale nie! Chris: Czyżby? RETROSPEKCJA Chris: '''Każdy z was dostanie po jednym takim samochodziku. Waszym zadaniem jest... wygrać wyścig. Macie bodajże do pokonania... 7 okrążeń. Na więcej nie starczyło nam dolarów. '''Misty: To wszystko? Chris: Tak. Misty: Serio? Twoja zadania robią się coraz bardziej bezpieczne. O_O Chris: '''Taak? Skoro tak sądzisz, to w takim razie w następnym... Być może ktoś zginie! '''Misty: Dobrze wiesz, że nie możesz na to pozwolić? Chris: No to zobaczymy. :P Lucy: Misty, błagam. On mówi poważnie? Misty: Taaa, Lucy. Uwierz Chris'owi to daleko zajdziesz... KONIEC RETROSPEKCJI Pearl: '''Brawo, Misty! '''Misty: Ja tego nie mówiłam! JoJo: Mówiłaś. <3 Misty: Zamknij się! Brendon: Ziomek, możesz mówić jaśniej? Chris: Jasne. Mam na dzisiaj zaplanowane jeszcze parę niespodzianek. Pearl: Szybciej, zimno jest. Ricardo przytulił Pearl. Lucy i Kimmy patrzyły na to ze złością, a Pearl pokazała im język. Kimmy: '' Grr, zapłaci mi za to! '''Chris:' Niespodzianka numer jeden! Postanowiłem znacznie przyspieszyć tę serię, dlatego już dzisiaj rozegramy finał! Wszyscy ze zdziwieniem patrzyli na Chris'a. Misty: '' No, no, no. Nie spodziewałam się takiej odważnej decyzji. Ciekawe, co ja teraz powiem.. To się nagrywa? Grr! '''Austin:' Tak! Finał! Teraz nie macie już szans, frajerzy! Lucy: Wielki finał, a w nim ja. <3 Chris: Na waszym miejscu nie byłbym taki zadowolony. Wszyscy: Hę? Chris: Może i dotarliście do finały, ale tylko jedno z was przeżyje finałowe wyzwanie! O.o Ricardo: Chcesz powiedzieć, że reszta zginie? O.o Chris: Jasne, że tak! Mam nadzieję, że podniesie nam to oglądalność! Lucy: Nie możesz nas zabić! Podpisaliśmy dokumenty! Chris: Które są fałszywe. Austin: Ale widnieją na nich nasze podpisy! Chris: Który o niczym nie świadczy. Kunegunda: Serio ich zabijesz, Chris? Chris: Siedź cicho! Austin: '' Ja nie chcę umierać. :( '''JoJo:' A jak ktoś jest kotem i ma 7 żyć? ^^ Chris: Nie jesteś kotem. JoJo: Miał. ^^ Junior: Men, ale... Kimmy: Przejmujecie się śmiercią? I tak kiedyś umrzemy. Mam nadzieję, że przed śmiercią będę mogła coś rozwalić, co? :< Chris: Jasne! Nawet nie coś, tylko kogoś! Wszyscy: Kogo?! Chris: Wszystkiego się dowiecie. Na pewno każdy z was czytał Igrzyska Śmierci! Brendon: Czytał? Lol, nie. O.o Chris: 'Oglądał. ''Wszyscy przytaknęli. '''Chris: Nikt już nie czyta dobrych książek.. No nic. Wiedza z tego filmu na pewno przyda wam się w dzisiejszym, finałowym zadaniu. Misty: Że głodowe igrzyska? Chris: Jasne, że tak. :D Kimmy: Aaaa, o to chodziło. :D Kimmy: '' Kto pójdzie na pierwszy ogień? Muszę koniecznie kogoś rozwalić. :D '''Pearl:' '' No cóż.. Będzie ciężko. '''Misty: '' Chyba jako jedyna mam tu pojęcie o kryjówkach, no i potrafię posługiwać się bronią.. Łatwizna. '''Ricardo: '' ''Mam ich wszystkich zabić? Tego nie było w kontrakcie.. Junior: Wait, mamy się pozabijać? Serio? Chris: Jak najbardziej. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko jasne? Lucy: Wolałabym nic nie wiedzieć o tym wyzwaniu... Chris: Rozumiem, że tak. Świetnie, teraz kolejna niespodzianka. Widzicie tą szopę, za mną? Wszyscy przytaknęli. Chris: Znajdują się w nim gadżety, które mogą wam się przydać. Znajdziecie między innymi maczugi, pistolety, karabiny, a i jakiś topór i trójząb się znajdzie. Możecie tam chwilę pogrzebać, może znajdziecie parę fajnych cudeniek. Daję wam.. 5 minut. I uwaga! Możecie wziąć tylko jedną rzecz, bądź jakiś zestaw. Wszystko jasne? Misty: Kiedy zacz... Chris: START! Wszyscy wbiegli do szopy. '' Szopa na różnorakie narzędzia ''Wszyscy wpadli do szopy. JoJo szybko wskoczyła na żyrandol.. który się urwał. JoJo: Chcę jeszcze raz! <3 Junior podszedł do ogromnej szafy. Junior: Co my tu mamy.. Otworzył drzwiczki i jego uwagę przykuła strzelba na śrut. '' '''Junior:' That's great! Junior już miał wychodzić, kiedy zobaczył Austin'a. Austin: Co tam masz? Jest moje! Junior: Nieee? Ja to znalazłem! Austin: Ale ja to przejmuję! W tym czasie, kiedy kłótnia trwała w najlepsze, Kimmy zabrała strzelbę i razem z Brendon'em, który miał na sobie wędkarskie wdzianko, wybiegła z szopy. Brendon: Stylówa przede wszystkim! Kimmy: Czas kogoś rozwalić! <3 Po chwili z szopy wybiegła JoJo wraz ze swoją zdobyczą, maczugą. '' '''JoJo:' Hihi, Herkules byłby zadowolony. :D JoJo zaczęła machać maczugą nad głową Brendon'a. Brendon: Laska, uważaj, bo zrobisz sobie krzywdę! JoJo: Bo to pierwszy raz. ^^ Tymczasem Misty i Pearl kłóciły się o znaleziony przez Lucy pistolet. Misty: Jest mój! Pearl: Mój! Ricardo: Chyba powinien być Lucy.. Lucy: Zgadzam się z Rico. <3 Misty i Pearl: Zamknij się! Lucy: :< Pearl skorzystała z nieuwagi Misty i odepchnęła ją, a ta upadła na ziemię. '' '''Pearl:' Frajerka! Złapała za rękę Ricardo, który oglądął właśnie znaleziony nóż i razem wybiegli z szopy. Misty: Grrr! Chris: Pół minuty! Radzę się pospieszyć inaczej stracicie szansę na milion! Misty nie miała wyboru, wzięła jakąś sakiewkę i wybiegła z szopy. Zaraz za nią wybiegł Junior z niewielkim trójząbem i Austin z kamizelką kuloodporną. Pozostała tylko Lucy. Lucy: Co mam zrobić? Chris: 10 sekund! Lucy złapała szybko apteczkę i wybiegła w ostatniej chwili wybiegła z szopy. Lucy: '' Nie mam szans! Muszę znaleźć kogoś, kto mi pomoże! Na co mi apteczka?! '''Chris:' No, całkiem niezłe zdobycze. W takim razie, życzę powodzenia. A, jeszcze coś. Radzę nie trzymać się w grupkach, to się źle dla was skończy. Pearl: Taaa.. Chris: Macie 15 minut na znalezienie kryjówki. Po tym czasie, rozpoczniemy zabawę! Lucy: To żadna zabawa! Chris: 'START! ''Wszyscy pobiegli do lasu. Spóźniona Lucy, pobiegła za nimi. 'Lucy: '''Poczekajcie na mnie! Zadanie, Las ''Zawodnicy nie posluchali Chris'a. Dotarli do rozgałęzienia dróg i w grupkach bądź w parach pobiegli przed siebie. U Lucy, JoJo i Misty Dziewczyny biegły, co sił w nogach, w końcu dobiegły do jaskini. '''Misty: Dobra, tu będziemy bezpieczne. JoJo zaczęła machać maczugą. JoJo: Coraz bardziej podoba mi się to wyzwanie. ^^ Kiedy JoJo się bawiła, Lucy podeszła do Misty, która próbowała otworzyć swoją sakiewkę. Lucy: '''Co tam masz? :D '''Misty: Jak otworzę, to się dowiem. Lucy: '' Mam nadzieję, że jest tam coś pożytecznego. ^^ ''Po chwili nastąpił wybuch. Na niebie pojawiły się podobizny uczestników, a po chwili dziewczyny usłyszały również głos Chris'a. Chris: Zaczynamy I głodowe Igrzyska Totalnej Porażki! Miłej zabawy! JoJo: Możemy się już zabijać? :D Misty: '''Tak, ale pamiętaj! Nie nas! '''JoJo: Ej.. :< Lucy: Właśnie, JoJo. JoJo: W takim razie żegnajcie. <3 JoJo zabrała maczugę i wskoczyła na drzewo. Skakała z drzewa na drzewo i zniknęła w oddali. Misty: Grrr! Lucy, musimy znaleźć jakieś pożywienie. Lucy jednak nigdzie już nie było. Misty: LUCY?! Lucy biegła już w stronę słońca! <3 w poszukiwaniu osób, które mogą jej pomóc. Lucy: '' Z Misty nie mam szans. Muszę znaleźć Pearl i Ricardo. U Austin'a i Juniora ''Austin i Junior nie śpieszyli się. Szli bardzo wolno, cały czas rozglądając się za ciekawym schornieniem. '' '''Austin: '''Odpocznijmy.. Nogi mnie bolą. '''Junior:' Musimy iść! Go! Go! Austin: Przecież żaden z tych frajerów nie potrafi posługiwać się bronią. My zresztą też nie. Junior: Seriously? Kamera przechodzi do kwatery Chris'a. Chris: Hmm.. Nie przewidziałem tego. Trudno. Kamera przechodzi do Austina i Juniora. Austin: Tak. Austin położył się na ziemi. Austin: Osłaniaj mnie, ja się zdrzemnę. Junior: Ciebie?! Chyba żartujesz! Austin: Chcesz przetrwać? Beze mnie zginiesz! Junior: Ty beze mnie również! Austin: Właściwie.. Junior: Właściwie nie wiem, po co z tobą tu siedzę! Austin: A gdzie twój angielski akcent, man? Junior: Grrr! W tym czasie, niespodziewanie pojawiła się JoJo. Zeskoczyła z drzewa prosto na Austin'a, któremu wbiła maczugę w głowę, tym samym wyeliminowała go z gry. JoJo: Mmm, wspaniale. <3 Junior: Joo..Joo? Patrzył na leżącego w kałuży krwi "przyjaciela" z przerażeniem. JoJo: No co tam? :D Polizała swoją maczugę całą we krwi. JoJo: 'Zupełnie jak sos pomidorowy. ^^ '''Junior: '''Taaa.. Taak. ''Junior już miał uciekać, ale JoJo w porę go zatrzymała. '''JoJo: Gdzie uciekasz, robaczku? <3 Junior: Zostaw mnie! JoJo: '''Uratowałam ci życie, nie chcę cię zabić. ^^ '''Junior: Więc czego chcesz?! JoJo: Zaraz zobaczysz. <3 JoJo podniosła go i wrzuciła w pobliskie. JoJo: Obym tylko nie zaszła. <3 JoJo również zanurkowała w krzakach. Dochodziły z nich dziwne dźwięki, a w tym czasie jakieś coś podobne do statku kosmicznego zabrało Austin'a. U Ricardo i Pearl Ricardo był zajęty łowieniem ryb na kolację. (Btw. dochodzi wieczór. <3) W tym czasie Pearl czekała z pistoletem na jakąś ofiarę. Ricardo: I jak tam, kotku? Pearl: Cicho! Próbuję się skupić! Lucy: Akuku. :3 Przed Pearl pojawiła się Lucy. Zdezorientowana Pearl strzelała jak oszalała i.. trafiła w nogę Ricardo. Ricardo: Aaaał! Za co! Pearl: Zaraz ci pomogę, tylko zabiję ją! Lucy: Nie radzę. Mam apteczkę. ^^ Pearl: Hmm.. Czego chcesz? Lucy: Masz pistolet, ja apteczkę. Dogadamy się. Pearl: Niezła jesteś. Lucy: Wyrobiłam się przy Misty, uwierz. Pearl cudem powstrzymała się od śmiechu. Pearl: Okej. Zabandarzuj mu tę nogę czy coś i opowiadaj. Lucy zaczęła robić opatrunek (czy coś tam innego, bo się nie znam na tym) Ricardo. Lucy: Chcę jak najszybciej pozbyć się Misty. Jest bezbronna, ale świetnie się maskuje. Może wygrać. Pearl: Jak ją tu przyprowadzisz, to chętnie. Lucy: To nie będzie takie proste, ale spróbuję. Chyba gotowe. Pomogła wstać Ricardo, chłopak kuśtykał, ale dał radę utrzymać równowagę. Ricardo: Dzięki. Pearl: Też dziękuję. I mam niespodziankę. Lucy: Serio? <3 Pearl: Jasne. Wymierzyła pistolet między oczy Lucy i strzeliła. Nie chybiła, a Lucy padła na ziemię nieżywa. '' '''Pearl:' Polecam się na przyszłość. Ricardo: Wow. O.o Pearl: 'Uciekajmy stąd. ''Pomogła Ricardo i razem oddalili się z miejsca zbrodni. U Misty Misty krążyła po lesie bez celu. '''Misty: Świetnie! Wszyscy mnie zostawili! Usiadła na ziemi. Wyciągnęła sakiewkę. Misty: Bezużyteczna zabawka! Rzuciła sakiewką o drzewo, a wtedy wypadły z niej pewne przedmioty. Misty: Hmm.. Co to? Złapała przedmioty, jednak nie potrafiła odgadnąć, co to jest. Misty: Czy to nie jest to gówno, które używają ninja? Jak to sie nazywało.. Hmm.. Nagle pojawił się dobrze nam znany z 4 sezonu, Brick. Brick: To shurikeny. Masz rację. Misty: Kim jesteś? Brick: Ja? Nie poznajesz mnie? Nie oglądałaś 4 sezonu? Misty: Eeee.. Brick, tak? Brick: '''Uff.. '''Misty: Co tu robisz? Chris cię tu przysłał? Brick: W pewnym.. Nie, biegam. Lubię biegać. Przygotowuję się na zawody. Misty: Jasne, jasne.. Brick: Masz naprawdę dobrą broń. Jeżeli dobrze ją wykorzystać, wszystko pójdzie po twojej myśli. Misty: '''Wiesz, nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy. '''Brick: Ostrza są pokryte trucizną. Taka ciekawostka. Misty: 'Chwila, skąd ty.. ''Ale Brick już zniknął. '''Misty: Świetnie, kto jeszcze mnie zostawi!? Kimmy: 'My zostawimy cię tu na zawsze. <3 ''Zza drzewa wyłoniła się Kimmy wraz z Brendon'em, który trzymał wędkę. '''Brendon: Czaderski ten strój wędkarski. :D Misty w porę schowała się za drzewem i pobiegła przed siebie oddalając się od szaleńczych strzałów Kimmy. Kimmy: Muszę ją rozwalić! Muszę! Misty: 'Nigdy mnie nie dogonicie! ''Wyciągnęła jednego shurikena. '''Misty: Mam nadzieję, że mówiłeś prawdę, Brick. Rzuciła nim na ślepo, ale trafiła jedynie w krzaki, z których dochodziły różne dźwięki. Krzaki: Aaaaaał! Kimmy: Gadające krzaki, hihi. <3 Strzelała jak oszalała, jednak nie potrafiła trafić. Brendon próbował ją dogonić. Brendon: Tylko nie zrób sobie krzywdy, Em! Kiedy cała trójka zniknęła, obok wcześniej wspomnianych krzaków pojawili się Ricardo oraz Pearl. Pearl: Wydawało mi się, czy naprawdę słyszałam tych frajerów? Ricardo nic nie mówił, tylko nasłuchiwał. Ricardo: Słyszę ich, ale.. chyba siedzą w tych krzakach. Pearl: 'Serio? Jesteś pewny? ''Krzaki cały czas nie poruszały. 'Pearl: '''Eh, sprawdźmy to. ''Pearl wsadziła pistolet w krzaki i kiedy już miała strzelić, wyłoniła się z nich JoJo wraz z trupem Junior'em. '''Pearl: JOJO? JUNIOR? JoJo: O, ja cię znam. ^^ Ricardo: Yy.. Co wy tu robicie? JoJo: Juniorek chyba zasnął, kiedy próbował mi wsadzić.. Pearl: '''Oszczędź nam szczegółów! '''JoJo: Kiedy bawiliśmy się w tych krzakach, dostał w pupę czymś takim. Pokazała im shurikena Misty. Pearl: Ałć. JoJo: No, a teraz chcę do niego wrócić. Daj mi spać, proszę. :( Pearl: Sama nie wiem.. JoJo wyszarpała Pearl pistolet i zastrzeliła się sama. Pearl: '''Aha. O.o '''Ricardo: Większej głupoty to ja nie widziałem. Pobiegli, a właściwie szybko poszli dalej, a w tym czasie statek kosmiczny zabrał kolejne ciała. U Misty, Kimmy i Brendon'a Misty znudziło się bieganie w kółko, dlatego wskoczyła na drzewo. Kimmy na całe szczęście tego nie zauważyła, dlatego biegła dalej, a za nią zmęczony już Brendon. W końcu wpadli na Pearl i Ricardo. Pearl: Co robisz, wariatko! Kimmy: 'Ty nie jesteś Misty. Nawet lepiej! ^^ ''Dziewczyny rzuciły się po swoje bronie, ale nie mogły ich znaleźć. Ricardo z ciekawością spoglądał na nie, a Brendon gdzieś zniknął. To samo, co Ricardo robiła Misty. '''Misty: Niech się dziewczyny rozstrzelają. Wtedy pozostanie mi ten kaleka i Brendon. Właściwie, to gdzie on jest? Brendon: Za tobą, ziomalko! Misty próbowała zeskoczył z drzewa, ale Brendon złapał ją i przyciągnął do siebie. Zaczął ją dusić. Brendon: Błędnie oceniłaś moje możliwości, laska. Misty: Puść.. Brendon trzymał ją coraz mocniej. W tym czasie Kimmy i Pearl.. Kłóciły się. Kimmy: Będziesz żywa, jeżeli oddasz mi Ricardo! Pearl: On jest mój! Ricardo: A czy ja mogę coś powiedzieć? Pearl i Kimmy: Nie! Pearl: Zresztą, bierz go sobie. Kimmy: Na serio? <3 Pearl: Nie! :P Rzuciła się na Kimmy. Ricardo próbował wstać, ale szybko zmienił zdanie, kiedy zobaczył sieć, która leciała w stronę dziewczyn. Dziewczyny złapały się na nią i zawisnęły na drzewie. Potem to już była formalość, kiedy Brendon potraktował je trucizną z shurikenów Misty. Trupy. A ja się zastanawiam, czy to wszystko jest możliwe? xDDD Brendon: Łatwizna. Ricardo: '''Stary! O ile dobrze pamiętam, to ty się tak nie zachowywałeś! '''Brendon: Nie wtedy, kiedy milion jest blisko. Teraz pora na ciebie. Brendon wyciągnął z kieszeni pistolet Pearl i wymierzył go w stronę Ricardo. '' '''Brendon:' Bay, bay, przyjacielu. Brendon już miał nacisnąć spust, kiedy to Ricardo rzucił w niego nożem. Ucierpiała na tym noga Brendon'a. Kiedy zwijał się z bólu, Ricardo doczołgał się do jego pistoletu, który opuścił i bez wahania strzelił do niego. Oddał trzy strzały, które pozwoliły na powalenie przeciwnika. '' '''Ricardo: '''Ahh.. ''Ricardo położył głowę na ziemi. Wszystko wokół zaczęła wirować, aż w końcu zamknął oczy. Miał już dość. Sezonowy Szpital Ricardo obudził się w szpitalu. Siostra Kunegunda właśnie robiła mu zastrzyk. Pearl: Ty na pewno wiesz, co robisz? Kunegunda: Nie. ^^ Ricardo ocknął się i odchylił głowę. Widział teraz wszystkich zawodników z Chris'em na czele. Żywych. Ricardo: '''Wy.. Żyjecie? '''Kunegunda: Możesz już wstać. ^^ Ricardo wykonał polecenie Kundzi. Kimmy: Niestety, żyją. :< Brendon: To była tylko wkręta Chris'a, ziom! Chris: Jestem zabawny, nieprawdaż? :D Ricardo: Tak, nawet bardzo. Przepraszam, że cię nie zabiłem, Brendon. Brendon: To nie twoja wina, stary. ^^ Misty: '''Owładnęła nas walka o milion, nie dziwię ci się. '''Austin: Każdy z nas ma coś na sumieniu.. Spojrzał wymownie na JoJo. Chris: Co nie zmienia faktu, że wyzwanie się odbyło! A wy dalej macie szansę na milion! Oczywiście, po dzisiejszej ceremonii pozostanie was już tylko ośmioro! Ricardo, ty jako zwycięzca jesteś nietykalny. Kunegunda: Do zobaczenia na ceremonii, kochani. <3 Wyszła razem z Chris'em. '' '''Ricardo:' Idziemy. W końcu wyszli wszyscy. Przed ceremonią Pearl i Ricardo siedzieli przy ognisku. '' '''Ricardo:' Na kogo głosujemy? Pearl: Wiesz, zastanawiam się nad... Nagle pojawiła się Lucy. Lucy: '''Hej. <3 Mam prośbę. '''Pearl: ...Lucy! Jak miło, że jesteś! Jaką prośbę? Lucy: Zagłosujecie na Misty na ceremonii? Pearl uśmiechnęła się. Pearl: Jasne! Ale tylko pod jednym warunkiem. Lucy: Tak? Pearl: Będziemy głosować tak samo, aż dojdziemy do półfinału. Zgoda? ^^ Lucy: Hmmm.. No, okej. Pearl: '' Misty traci sojuszników. Tak mi przykro. '''Pearl:' Wspaniale! Lucy: Łii! Muszę wam powiedzieć coś jeszcze... Austin i Junior mają sojusz z Misty. Pearl: Uuu... Głos Misty: Lucy! Chodź tu natychmiast! Lucy: 'Lecę! Pamiętajcie. ;) ''Pobiegła do namiotu JoJo i Misty. '''Pearl: Sojusz, o którym nie wiedziałam.. Ricardo: Czyli głosujemy na Misty? Pearl: Nie. Głosujemy na Austina. Z tego, co wiem, to Kimmy i Brendon też na niego głosują. Ricardo: Skąd to wiesz? Pearl: Gumowe ucho. Przede mną nic się nie ukryje. Ricardo: '' Od kiedy jestem z Pearl, zmieniłem się nie do poznania. Zgłaszając się do programu, chciałem wygrać i wykosić tych wszystkich frajerów. Ale teraz... Wiem, że Pearl prędzej czy później mnie wyeliminuje, ale nie potrafię nic zrobić. Jestem bezradny. Oh, Dios mio, co na to powie mój padre! ''Tymczasem w namiocie JoJo i Misty trwały narady. Misty: Więc głosujemy na... I wtedy do namiotu wparował Austin. Austin: Co tam? Misty: O, Austin. Gdzie Junior? Musimy ustalić, kogo eliminujemy. Myślę, że to powinn.. Austin: Junior? Tak, wyeliminujmy Juniora! JoJo: Ale ja go polubiłam. :< Misty: Chwila.. Przecież mamy z nim sojusz! Austin: '''Ostatnio trochę się posprzeczaliśmy no i.. Trochę zaczął marudzić. '''Misty: No dobrze. Rozumiem. Austin: Świetnie! Dzięki! Wyszedł z namiotu. Misty: No dobrze, więc głosujemy na.. Tym razem do namiotu wparował Junior. Junior: Siema, ladies. Misty: '''O, Junior. Właśnie myślałyśmy.. '''Junior: Głosujemy na Austin'a. Ot co! Lucy: Dlaczego? O.o Junior: '''Nie lubię go. Dawno się sprzedał. '''Misty: No, okej.. Lucy spojrzała na Misty ze zdziwieniem. Junior: Thank U! <3 Pocałował JoJo i wyszedł. JoJo: '''Uhuhuhuhu! '''Lucy: A to za co? JoJo: Tajemnica. ^^ Misty: Cóż.. Tego nie przewidziałam. Lucy: 'Nikt się tego nie spodziewał. ''Po dłuższej chwili.. '''Misty: No dobra. Zrobimy tak... Dziewczyny zbliżyły się do siebie, a Misty zaczęła tłumaczyć. Ceremonia Kunegunda: Wasza pierwsza, wspólna ceremonia. <3 Cieszycie się? <3 Wycieńczeni uczestnicy nic nie odpowiedzieli. Pearl: Szybciej, chcę spaaać. Kunegunda: Brawo, Rico! <3 Pierwszy kokos dla ciebie! Rzuciła mu kokosa, ten oczywiście go złapał. Ricardo: Ricardo. Kunegunda: '''Jasne, Rico. <3 '''Ricardo: '''Grrr! '''Kunegunda: Lucy, Pearl i JoJo! Dla was też coś mam! <3 JoJo: Ooo! Co? Co? Kunegunda: 'Jajco. ^^ ''Rzuciła w JoJo jajkiem, a reszcie rzuciła kokosy. JoJo złapała jajko w locie. '''JoJo: '''Chce ktoś potrzymać moje jajko? ^^ '''Junior: Nie, dzięks. Mam swoje. Lucy: Łłii, nie odpadnę. <3 Misty: Niee, Kundzia tylko odrzuciła ci twój mózg! Lucy: Phi. :P Kunegunda: Spokój. <3 Brendon, Kimmy. Dla was też coś mam. <3 Rzuciła im kokosy. Brendon: Dzięki, ziomalko! Kunegunda: Jestem Kundzia. ^^ Brendon wystawił kciuk w górę. Brendon: Lubię to! Kunegunda: Austin, Misty.. Czy może Junior? Rzuciła kokosa do Pearl. Kunegunda: Junior. <3 Jesteś bezpieczny! Junior: Dzięki, bitch. <3 Kunegunda: Hihi. ^^ Austin: Jestem zagrożony? Ja? Kunegunda: 'Ojejciu, rzeczywiście. :D Co nie zmienia faktu, że ostatni kokos wędruje do... ... ... ... ''Dramatic music ... ... ... ... ... ... Do Misty! <3 Brawo! <3 '''Austin: WHAT?! Kunegunda: '''Przykro mi, Austin Bieber. To koniec. '''Austin: Grrr! Misty: Bay, bay. Frajerze. :* Pokój Zwierzeń Misty: Austin może i nie jest dużym zagrożeniem, ale w przeciwieństwie do Junior'a, używa móżgu. ._. Lucy: Czemu nie Misty? ;( Junior: 'Yeah! <3 '''Pearl: '''Ciesz się, Misty. To twoje ostatnie chwile w tym show. Lot Wstydu ''Austin właśnie wchodził do balonu. '''Austin: Zapłacicie mi za to! Kunegunda: Jasne, jasne. <3 Kopnęła Austin'a w tyłek, a ten wpadł do balonu. W czasie lotu słychać było jak przeklina, ale jakoś nikt się tym nie zainteresował. Kunegunda: Pozostało ośmioro zawodników. ^^ Kto odpadnie następny? Oglądajcie... Nagle pojawiła się zasłona dymna, z której wyłonił się Chris. '''Chris: '''Przygodę Totalnej Porażki! <3 Odcinek był Genialny! <333 Fajny. :3 Taki sobie. :] Beznadziejny. :< Cieszysz się z eliminacji Austin'a? Oczywiście! Nie... :< Jak Ci się podobał Brick w roli cameo? Był extra! <33 Był beznadziejna. :< Kto jest twoim faworytem? :D Darryl David JoJo Junior Lucy Misty Pearl Ricardo A kto nie jest twoim faworytem? xD Darryl David JoJo Junior Lucy Misty Pearl Ricardo Kategoria:Odcinki Przygody Totalnej Porażki